1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion card and a motherboard for supporting the expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Display requirement of a server is low, but storage capacity requirement of the server is very high. Thus, hard disk drives and serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory modules (SATA DIMMs) are used for adding storage capacity of the server. However, the hard disk drives and SATA DIMMs are expensive, and a plurality of racks for installing the hard disk drives and a plurality of memory slots for installing the SATA DIMMs will occupy precious space. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.